


Curiosity and Companionship

by ChaoticNeutral



Series: Felix AU [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir doll, Chaton Noir - Freeform, Dolls AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral
Summary: In which the Dolls exist in the same universe as Felix Culpa.Felix doesn’t quite know what to do about the living doll he’s encountered.Chaton is just bored.
Series: Felix AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1294505
Comments: 17
Kudos: 325





	Curiosity and Companionship

**Author's Note:**

> A requested “what if” for Felix and dolls interactions.

* * *

The first time Felix saw the strange little doll moving about the classroom on its own, he naturally assumed it was some manner of akuma or akuma minion.

Thus, also naturally, he promptly and swiftly left in the other direction to avoid it. Whatever it was part of, it would surely be taken care of soon enough.

The second time Felix saw the doll, it also saw him. The two stared each other down from across the hallway. Felix tensed, preparing to run. The doll also seemed to be tensing for something.

Then a ladybug flew by, immediately attracting its attention as well as removing any of the previous tension as the little doll began to bat and play with the ladybug.

Felix…chose to slowly walk away while it was distracted. And find Alya. Or someone who could send out a notice to Ladybug. But by the time he found anyone, the doll was long gone and he realized no one would likely believe him.

The third time, Felix was minding his own business when the doll found HIM. He had been studying during his free period in the Library when he realized he had an unexpected companion. That was small. And had no business being in the Library. Or even being alive at all.

It wasn’t attacking or causing chaos. It was just…looking at his book alongside him. Upon noticing he wasn’t flipping any further pages, the doll paused and slowly looked up at him, almost appearing sheepish.

The two stared each other down. Felix turned the page and the doll immediately—and dare he say happily—went back to looking over the text and colored graphs of the science book. Felix was uncertain if the doll could read, but the little one seemed to enjoy the book nonetheless. With little else for it, Felix continued to humor the doll while he studied (truthfully studying the doll rather than his textbook), only slightly distracted by the happy and lazy way the doll’s tail swished. Then once the time came for the next class, the doll took off. Quite quickly for something so small.

Felix thought that would be the end of it. But the Chat Noir doll came back the next day.

And the next.

The day after that, the doll didn’t join him in the Library, but had somehow snuck after him during lunch. The way it stared at him as he ate was…just somewhat unsettling and at a loss (because did akumas eat?), he offered the thing a small piece of chocolate.

This turned out to be a mistake, as the Chat Noir doll then refused to stop nuzzling his side in what he could only assume was meant to be a display of affection until the time lunch was over. Felix’s first instinct was to push it away, but he didn’t know what it was or how it would react, and thus forced himself to endure. If following him and wanting cuddles was the most this thing was prone to, he probably shouldn’t complain.

Still, that did leave him with the conundrum of just what the being was.

A weekend of google searches got him nowhere. And he was left with poor jokes and an overall lack of serious response to his question about what to do if one should be in possession of an akuma or otherwise magical creature. Books, sadly, also failed him—to little surprise. He was pretty sure no one owned a book on how to deal with this sort of situation.

He continued to see the doll. And it continued to approach him, warily but curiously. And Felix…simply observed. And as he observed, he started to notice patterns. When the doll would appear. Where it would frequent. Who else would be around.

As well as a consistent issue that kept cropping up of one Marinette Dupain-Cheng wandering around the school seemingly looking for something, but tight-lipped as to what. She had also taken to carrying around a new bag—a bigger one that seemed ill-suited to her school needs.

And one that he sometimes heard sounds coming from or could see shifting on occasion.

Well, it didn’t take a genius to put two and two together. Though that did beg the question as to why? And how? Had Marinette been akumatized? Was the doll the side effect of some other form of magic?

He noted with some annoyance that he likely wouldn’t get an answer anytime soon. No doubt Marinette would panic if he tried to approach her. So he simply chose to observe for a time. The doll continued to visit him. He continued to humor it. And occasionally feed it a small piece of chocolate if it avoided bothering him too much.

Then came a point when he did not see the doll the entire school day. He hesitated to wonder if this might be the end of it.

He was right to hesitate, because the next day had Rossi in near hysterics, trying to convince the class and really anyone who would provide her even the slightest bit of attention that she had been attacked by some manner of monster. No one took her seriously, much to Felix’s surprise, since he had long since come to believe that these fools would believe anything at this point.

When she turned to him with frustrated tears in her eyes, Felix took note of the small scratches to her hands.

When she detailed how she had been horribly attacked by some small black monster, Felix was skeptic.

And when he calmly asked what she had been doing at the time of the attack, the way her eyes had immediately glanced to Marinette’s bag said all he needed more than the way she smiled coyly at him and told some story that he honestly didn’t care to recall.

At lunch that day, Felix gave the little Chat an entire bar of chocolate. And didn’t complain for once as the doll rested his head on Felix’s leg.

All was peaceful.

At least until Marinette found them.


End file.
